


Like Him

by mpregfanatic808



Series: Pokémon Mpreg Oneshots [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 11:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpregfanatic808/pseuds/mpregfanatic808
Summary: Silver wakes up in the middle of the night due to the baby keeping him awake, but so are some worrying thoughts.





	Like Him

**Author's Note:**

> As promised, the Ethan x Silver fic! A little short, but sweet. Hope you'll enjoy it!

With a strong kick from within his womb, Silver sighed. Rubbing the bump where the kick came from, he continued rocking the rocking chair in the nursery. He was nine months with his and Gold’s child, and was incredibly ready for the kid to arrive. Well, sort of. While he was ready to be able to sleep comfortably again without having to come into the nursery to pass the time in the middle of the night, he was not sure if he was ready to be a parent yet. Sure, while he consented and wanted to have a child with Gold, the closer the birth was the more apprehensive Silver got. There were many thoughts that ran through his head at times like these.

The first and foremost was that of his dad, Giovanni. Oh, how _horrible_ the years he had spent with that man were. Giovanni was not the most caring parent in the world, and being the child of a crime boss was not any better. Any feelings of compassion and empathy were stomped out by Giovanni during those years, and it took until Silver came to Johto and met Gold that they slowly came back. But given his upbringing, Silver was concerned he would turn out like his father.

With that thought lingering, he was also concerned that his child would end up like him. Being cruel to Pokémon and others like Silver once had been… he was scared at the thought. Could history possibly repeat it—

“Silver? Are you alight?”

Silver was snapped out of his train of thought when he saw Gold in the doorway of the nursery. He had a concerned look on his face and only then did it hit Silver that he was crying. As he wiped his tears, Gold came over and sat on the floor in front of him.

“Are you okay?” Gold said. “When I noticed you weren’t in bed I came here.”  
“I-It’s nothing.” Silver replied. “Just couldn’t sleep because of the kid is all.”  
“Well, would you want to talk about nothing while I rub your feet? It’s helped you calm down before and made you feel better.”

Silver gave a nod in response. Gold then started with his right foot. After a few moments of silence, Gold spoke again.

“Was this about you becoming like your father?” Gold asked.  
Silver was stunned. “How did you—?”  
“I’ve heard you talking in your sleep about it. Figured you must have been having nightmares about it.”  
“Yeah, I have.”

Gold frowned and then swapped the foot he was working on.

“Want to talk about it?” he asked.  
“A little bit.” Silver said.  
“I’m listening.”

Silver took a deep breath, and gathered his thoughts.

“It’s just that I don’t want to become him.” Silver began. “I want my, no, _our_ child to grow up like you did. You had empathy, compassion, kindness… Everything I lacked. While I’m thankful everyday I was able to learn something from you, I don’t want our child to have to go through the same experience I did.”

Gold finished the foot he was working on and looked up.

“…and I’m a bit scared I don’t know what I’m doing.” Silver confessed as his face began to blush.

After hearing that, Gold stood up. Silver was worried if his words would have scared him off, but he was genuinely surprised when Gold planted a kiss on his forehead.

“Honey, it’s okay.” Gold said. “You’ve already proven you’re not like your dad. Unlike him, you’ve changed while he was set in his ways. You were able to overcome that and become a better person and trainer. I can attest to that, and so can your Pokémon.”  
“I guess that’s true…” Silver mumbled.  
Gold continued, “And I have a confession for you: I’m scared too. I’ve wanted a child with you for a long time now, but I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t afraid I’m not sure what to do. But that’s why we’re doing this together, yeah? Plus, we have the help of our friends and my mom, so I think things will turn out alright.”

Gold smiled after he finished, and Silver began to softly sob. Gold quickly gave him a kiss on the forehead.

“You’re r-right.” Silver said. “I guess I just needed to let it out. And these damn hormones…”  
“It’s okay to talk about stuff like this.” Gold said. “I’m here for you, and so are the others.”  
“I know. I just get, nervous that you all will end up rejecting me or something by talking about it.”  
“We haven’t in the past, and we won’t now. You’re our friend for life, and my partner as well.”

Gold then gave him a kiss, and then kissed the baby bump. He gave hit a quick rub and another kiss, and then extended his hand to help Silver up. Silver grabbed it and hoisted himself up.

“Now why don’t we get you back to bed, yeah?” Gold said. “You both must be tired after all of that.”  
“I am, but…” Silver trailed off as his stomach growled. “Could we get something from the kitchen first?”  
Gold chuckled. “Of course, my love.”

The two shared a quick kiss before holding hands as they walked down the hallway to the kitchen.


End file.
